


In between my heroes

by redhead_writer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: (as in he can't protect himself), Completed, Have ideas for a sequel..., Hero names are kinda obvious and cliche, M/M, Protective Jason, Protective Nico, Some men are bad, Superhero stalkers, Weak Percy, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_writer/pseuds/redhead_writer
Summary: In a world where superheroes exist Percy has the normal life; living with Annabeth; working his job and trying to get through double-maths. But when trouble just seems to follow him, he finds himself entwined in the lives of some of his favourite superheroes. Who knows if along the way they end up being entwined in more ways than one?*COMPLETED*It's only a short story so at some point I might come back for a sequel...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fancied doing a Superhero AU so here it is. There might be triggering stuff but nothing that bad. (Just to let you know)  
> Also some of the superhero names are obvious but I was stuck for Jason's one so I just used Thunder Bolt which I think was his name in another superhero AU but that is the only similarity. If I could remember its name I would recommend it apart from the fact that it isn't finished.
> 
> Anyway, here you go...

"C'mon c'mon! It's starting! The 6 am news Percy, get here now!"

Grumbling to myself, I reluctantly left my warm duvet blanket in order to follow the sound of Annabeth's voice. I didn't even bother to change out of my Under the sea boxers - me and Annie were the closest of friends, more like siblings, luxuries like personal privacy had been lost long ago. "Anna, I'm coming, you can stop your squealing now." Her bright grey eyes met my sea-green ones. "I. Was. Not. Squealing."

"Of course you weren't." I replied back with a huge grin settling in on my face. She rolled her eyes at me as she went back to watching the news intro. No matter how often I pretended I didn't, I loved being roommates with Annabeth. We'd been friends since secondary school and now we were starting college with each other. Our apartment was spacious enough for us to both be comfortable thanks to the jobs we'd each been doing since we became old enough to work. Annabeth helped out with the local library and bookshop whilst I had gotten a job serving at the new cafe/bakery at the outskirts of this city sector. My life was great - I was within walking distance with most of my friends and I had Annie to remind me to get the school bus in the morning. To me that sums up a pretty good life. "...and now to our top story-"

"Eee! Wait for it Percy, I'll be up there any minute now." Annabeth exclaimed as her iron hand gripped my arm in her nervous state. She was definitely squealing. The monotone voice of the news presenter once again filled the room. "It's the story that everybody wants to hear. What is the cause of the tension between our two favourite city superheroes? Well, we have the answer today along with the genius who helped figure it out. Stay with us to meet Miss Chase and hear her theory." I smiled knowing that Anna's heart was most likely doing jumping jacks in her chest. The Ghost King and Thunder Bolt were perhaps the people's most adored superheroes showing not only pure power and strength but also compassion and occasionally, mercy. Due to this, it wasn't long before the paparazzi's eye noticed the tense atmosphere whenever the two would meet. It was no secret that they often competed for the spot of best superhero in the city but this sort of rivalry was new and unidentified. When it was clear that they weren't going to tell the public in interviews the press went crazy, desperate to solve the mystery. Many citizens had been calling in and giving their ideas to the news stations and it had been driving Annabeth up the wall when nobody could get it right. An annoyed Annabeth also leads to sleepless nights for me which is a definite no-no. I convinced my friend to call up and the station was more than happy to air her idea.

"We are here with Miss Chase now." An image of Annabeth in a smart-looking pantsuit that accented her eyes adorned the small television.

"Hello," Annabeth's voice rang out confidently, "This mystery is one that has been driving many people crazy in recent times but the solution for it is actually rather obvious. We may not know the second identities of these brave heroes but it is no secret that they are of college age. I believe that this tension is one based off of teenage dramas or more specifically teenage love-life. Our superheroes have been out of the closet for a while now but we have yet to see any love interests in their busy schedule. Could it really be so simple that this tension is due to the classic story of falling for the same guy? Well, I'll leave it for you to decide the truth."

The presenter thanked Annabeth and as she walked off screen delivered the closing line. "We are now going to some of the top behaviour specialists to see how the facts fit within this theory. And also tune in to the 5 o'clock news tonight where we speculate just who this lucky guy could be."

"PERCY JACKSON!"

Turning slightly I could see the redhead as she stormed into the room. "What was that for?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh, I just felt like it. Shouting your name is almost like a stress relief." She answered with a shrug.

"At least we now know why the teachers do it all the time." joked Annie.

"Ha ha, you two are hilarious." I said sarcastically while I was turning the TV off and then putting the kettle on. If I was going to get up this early I needed some fuel. "So, how did I do?" Annabeth asked almost timidly. "Great girl," complimented Rachel, "I streamed it on my phone on my way to your flat." The redhead continued. I nodded in agreement with her answer. We ended up going off into a conversation about what sort of type The Ghost King and Thunder Bolt would have and how on earth one boy could attract them both. 'That must be one lucky dude' I thought to myself.

After eating a big breakfast together the three of us took the public bus to school. Rachel's dad had given her a car but she preferred to get to school the same way as her friends. I wasn't particularly looking forward to school after noticing we had double-math but the place would be buzzing with gossip after this morning's news. Even the teachers would be distracted which meant I could get away with less work."Hurry up Perce, the bell is about to go." called Annabeth as she walked further from me and into the school. I followed but my mind was elsewhere. All that talk about the superheroes' love-life had me thinking about my own. At the moment it was non-existent; I'd had an on-off relationship with Luke towards the end of secondary but he'd moved of to university and his own dorm. I didn't even know what my type was anymore. Maybe I should wait and see who Thunder Bolt and Ghost King are in love with - anyone who could capture their hearts must definitely be worthy of love. Maybe I'll have the same type as them. 'I guess I'll just have to wait it out then...' "Percy!"

"Yes, I'm following. Bye Rach, see ya at break."

"Bye Perce. Do me a favour and don't fall asleep in your first lesson."

"I can't promise Red." Rachel gave me a mock salute before skipping off to her art class. The last I saw of her was her auburn hair as she disappeared behind the classroom door.

"Double maths, here I come."

 

******

 

"Well that was boring." I told Jason as we left the maths department. Nico snorted from the other side of me,"I don't see how you could find it boring, you weren't even awake for most of the lesson."

"That's just proof!" I exclaimed waving my hands in the air in protest.

"Hardly, you fell asleep as soon as you sat down." Jason observed.

"You sit on the other side of the room! You've got to have been staring at me from where I sit to notice that - wait, do you think that the teachers noticed? If you could see me then maybe they could see too..." A hint of worry crept into my voice at the thought of another detention. At least it was Friday today, the weekend wasn't far away. Because of my clouded thoughts I missed the glare that Nico gave Jason when I mentioned his staring.

"They would've woken you up if they did see." supplied Jason.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" For some odd reason they both seemed to blush at my question.

"We knew that you wouldn't get told off," replied Nico after clearing his throat, "but why were you so tired anyway?"

"That was Rachel's fault. She's been coming over these past few nights desperate to watch the most popular superheroes in live action on that new spotlight app. The Lightning thief, War Princess even Beauty Queen. And then Thunder Bolt and Ghost King did a rescue together and you know how the press is with them at the moment. Rach and Annabeth were both staying up to analyze the footage to see if Anna's theory seemed right. That meant that I was strictly not allowed to sleep as someone had to provide the coffee. Any way you both have a free right now, don't you? I've got English so I suppose I'll meet you at lunch then. See ya."

*

Me and Nico both watched as the sea-eyed beauty ran to his next class with a deep sigh. "You're being way too obvious with your affection! Honestly, staring at him?" scolded Nico.

"Hey! It's not as if you weren't either! Besides, it wasn't as if he noticed, that boy is so oblivious."

Nico looked as if he was going to shout again but instead he just sighed, "Yeah, he really is."

 

******

 

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. Time for work. The rest of Friday had gone by without much bother until I had been nicely tucked up in my warm bed once again. "Percy! Turn that damned thing off. Just because you have to go to work on a Saturday morning doesn't mean I do!" shouted Annabeth from her room. I promptly did as she said and got changed in work appropriate clothes. Grabbing my keys and my wallet, I raced out the door realising I might be a little late. Oh well. The cafe wasn't that far from my apartment, about a fifteen minute walk, but I was in a hurry so I took the subway. In no time at all I was putting on my apron and serving the first few customers of the day.

"See anything you like, miss?" I ask to a regular already knowing what she would order.

"Oh yes deary, I'll have a black coffee, beans on toast and-"

"A slice of vanilla cake to take away." I cant help but finish. She smiled and nodded as I walk towards the counter to gather her order. When I return I notice there's been a sudden rush of people and I quickly serve four different tables before approaching the last one. Sat down at it are two men wearing big biker jackets with the kind of demeanor that would make even a pro-wrestler wet his pants. "Hello sirs, you see anything you like?" I asked politely like I do with all the cafe's customers. One of them looked up at me with a grin that made my skin crawl as his eyes unashamedly roamed up my body. "Yes," he drawled, " I do...You."

I immediately felt uncomfortable,"Um. Sorry sir, I meant do you like anything on the menu." I corrected although I was aware of how weak and shaky my voice sounded. He laughed as he stood up and came closer to me, his hot breath unwanted on my exposed neck. "Well, I'm sure such a treat like you has got to be on the menu. How else are people supposed to get a taste of that sweet, alluring, heart-shaped ass of yours?" I continued to back up until I jumped at the contact of anther person behind me. The other biker. "Waiters really aren't on the menu..." I squeaked desperately trying to escape the prison of bodies.

The next few seconds were a blur. They were still in the cafe, in total view of everyone but the men didn't care. The only thing they cared about was the helpless beauty in between them. Hands touched my backside as the first man licked along my neck. I yelped at the hand groping my butt as the pressure was increased. "I'm pretty sure the punk said no." grunted a new voice, even with the rough tone I could tell it was female. The touches stopped long enough for the men to get a glimpse of the intruder. A tall girl with stringy brown hair carrying a spear and wearing a camouflage-coloured mask. Wait, mask? "Move it, kid. We're busy here." one of the bikers declared before turning back to my neck. As his teeth clamped down on my skin I couldn't help the cry that escaped my lips. And then it just stopped. They were all over me one second and the next they were held at the point end of what now looked very much like an electric spear. "I don't usually let people get away with an act like that but for the benefit of those gathered around us, I don't want this to get ugly." You could clearly tell that this person was reluctant to say that and had trouble delivering the line, obviously she wished a far worse fate for those two men.

Looking closer to the girl I could start to see resemblances and the familiarity of someone I've seen before. The spear came to my mind - no, the electric spear and then the authoritative voice plus the mask... I gasped in my realisation but luckily not loud enough to revert the attention back to me. "War Princess." I muttered under my breath. The bikers didn't seem make the connection or seem to be getting the message. Or worse, they did know who she was but were stupid enough to challenge her still. "Yeah, yeah. Keep waving that pointy stick at me. You do know anyone can get a fancy costume and play dress up." snickered the more burly of the blokes. Before I could even warn them to not provoke the girl, she made a hard jab hitting the guy in the guts and sent him spiraling onto the other man. They didn't even get time to recover before she grabbed their heads and clunked them together. "Now scram before I decide that I can actually be bothered to deal with you." Wisely the two she'd been addressing scrambled as quick as possible out of the cafe, looking exactly like squealing schoolgirls as they left.

"Um, thanks." I said awkwardly. She turned and gave me a short look-over before pulling up a chair and making herself comfortable on the same table I had been about to wait. Not really wanting to think much about what just happened, I proceeded to ask her order. War Princess gave the menu a quick glance and then grunted a 'no'. I wasn't really sure why she'd sat down but I wasn't about to question the superhero who had just gotten rid of those ugly brutes. "Listen here," the hero began, not even caring about the load of other customers listening in and taking videos, "err, whats ya name?"

"Percy." I answered.

"Prissy?"

"No. It's Percy."

"Sissy?"

"It's Percy."

"Well I think that Prissy sounds better. Anyway, you gotta not let any punks do that sorta stuff again. There might not always be a hero 'round to save you. Plus, you can't let any of those pervs think it's something they're allowed to do." I nodded absentmindedly not really taking in the warning but instead focusing on the numerous camera lenses pointed our way. "Yes, I understand." I told her in a voice that sounded a lot like one I would use on my mother. The brown haired girl just raised her eyebrows and pushed the chair back so that it scraped across the floor. "Whatever, Prissy." she snorted as she walked out the cafe followed by a dozen fans.

_What the hell just happened?_ I could still feel the touch and the bruises of the hickeys on my neck.  _Wait - there is more than one?_ I inwardly groaned and tried to conceal them but to no avail. It was useless anyway, by 10 tonight the whole scandal would've reached at least 100,000 hits on YouTube. Mum was going to freak  and I didn't even want to consider how Annie and Red would take it. Thinking along those lines I started to feel embarrassed that everyone would see just how helpless I was. People near our flat; people I pass in the streets;all the other kids at school.Taking a deep breath I told the other staff on duty that I needed to end my shift early. Of course after witnessing what had happened, she let me go without protest. I let out another deep sigh, past memories flooded my head and it was hard to keep up. Flashes of things I would rather forget. Gabe. Drinks. Mum away at work. Hands. Hands everywhere. Gabe's buddies. Touching. All of it was too much and I barely made it back to the apartment before collapsing onto the sofa as a wave of darkness overtook me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is actually going to be a three part story. Not much in this chapter but I wanted to write in a slightly different perspective. I feel like it could be better so I might edit it later. Don't be too disappointed...

Thunder Bolt and I were walking together to the party. All day it had been constant. People in danger, in need of rescuing because they were stupid enough to always get themselves into trouble. Fourteen rescues today and all but one could've been prevented if people just had a little bit of common sense. It was fair to say I was worn out and had no desire to go to the party if it wasn't for the fact that these meetings were few and far between. "Your personal badge codes please." called out the robotic bouncer.

"Identity 49aW230h1." replied the blue-eyed boy next to me before I gave my own code, "Identity 53bF574j2." We waited for a count of five seconds and the familiar beep and green light signaled the opening door.

Inside music was blaring and it was hard to hear anything above the booming baseline and loud shouting. "Pipes really out did herself this time." Jason pointed out although I could easily tell the same myself. Beauty Queen's parties were some of the only times where superheroes could actually interact and socialise with each other without the eyes of the press getting in the way. "There's a lot more of us as well." I add as we both begin to manoevure our way through the maze of dancing bodies. Eventually we make it to what looks like a basement door situated at the very back of the party. I wait as the door mechanically opens after scanning our codes once again. Inside it's not dark and gloomy like one would expect any basement to be but instead is filled to the brim with expensive furniture and bright lights. "Oh there you two are! You know we were beginning to think you weren't coming!" called out a light melodic voice as a brown-haired girl rushed to embrace us.

"Well Pipes, this one here was determined to stay at home and vegetate. I swear he prefers his second identity as a moody emo kid over his superhero one." chuckled Jason as he picked up some fruit from an array of food choices laid out on an unnecessarily long banquet table. Here, in the privacy of Piper's home, we were allowed to talk to one another like the friends we are but also without having to worry about keeping our real identities safe. "Well Jas', it's not as if I'm going to be doing anything other than sitting here and vegetating here instead." I say opting for the more unhealthy items out of the multiple food choices.

"True, true." he replies with his hands up in a mock sign of surrender. I roll my eyes and venture deeper into the vast room. At the centre there's a ring of chairs with all our closest friends on. Jason and I take our places at the only two vacant seats and gradually tune into the conversation. "Me and Frank would definitely whip your asses in a 2 vs 2 fight." bellowed out Clarisse as if the person she was talking to was on the other side of the street and not sitting only a few centimeters away from her.

"No way! Hazel and I would beat you in three seconds flat!"

"That's only if you used your powers and not in a hand to hand fight!"

"Super strength and stamina are your powers! You two would be using them in any hand combat fight anyway!" retorted Reyna coming close to the edge of her seat. Meanwhile, Hazel and Frank took barely any notice of the argument whilst snuggled together on their own seat which was conveniently as far away from the two arguing girls as possible. A quick scan of the circle showed me which of my friends had managed to make it to the party. There was Travis and Conner annoying an already very agitated Katie; Austin strumming his ukulele; as well as Jake, Dakota, Malcolm, Chris, Pollux and Lou Ellen talking enthusiastically with each other and Leo sat on the floor fidgeting with different scraps of metal. There were many superheroes at the party but the ones in this room shared a tighter bond and it was nice to escape the loud music from next door. "Oi punk! Tell your friend that me and Frank would definitely pulverise them if it came to a fight between us four." Clarisse bellowed to me in a bid to win the argument. I rolled my eyes while Jason besides me groaned, "Please don't even mention the prospect of another fight, I'm so worn out from today." he said as he plopped into the plush chair.

"Yeah," agreed Reyna forgetting all about her debate, "I couldn't catch a break all day." There was a chorus of agreement as the rest of the group tuned into their conversation. "For once working with the Stolls wasn't literal hell, if they weren't there then I would've had my hands full." added Katie whilst the twins nodded along, having not heard the first part of her sentence. "It was like everybody decided that today would be perfect to do a bunch of stupid things," observed Malcolm as he looked to the ceiling deep in thought. "I wonder if there is any kind of connection." He mused out loud before getting out his tablet and reviewing some of the footage from today. 

"Well, people are becoming increasingly stupid. That's a connection for ya. There was this one guy who created a whole elaborate crime scene just so that I would turn up for him to ask me out on a date." Piper claimed as her pretty features contorted in disgust. A few of the other girls in the group nodded their heads recalling times it had happened to them whilst Frank drew Hazel a little closer to him. Even though it was subtle it made my heart warm slightly, Hazel was like a sister to me and to see her boyfriend being so protective of her reassured me that allowing Frank to live after touching her was the right choice. (Not that I could actually kill him, Jason and Reyna kept mentioning something about that being illegal - even for superheroes...) It also made me wonder what it would be like if that was me comforting the boy who I loved. Not that that could ever happen. Even someone as perfect as Jason couldn't find a way to charm the oblivious pearl. "...they actually think they can do those sort of things!" Reyna shouted loudly in anger bringing me out of my head. "Who, what?" I ask.

"Oh Clarisse was just telling us about one of her rescues today." Hazel answers, "Sometimes men can be so vile."

"Yeah but the punks at the cafe ended up running away pissing their pants." War Princess added seeming to take comfort in the thought.

"Still they had way too much fun before you arrived." Noted Malcolm as his tablet replayed different videos of the scene they must be discussing." I still was a bit confused about what the rest of the group was talking about and by the look on Jason's face, so was he. Malcolm wasn't too far away from us so I decided to peer over his shoulder. As soon as my eyes landed on the screen I felt anger take over, shadows crawled up the walls as the room darkened drastically. Jason seemed irritated too at the men but was also confused as to why I reacted so much. Just as he was about to question me I could see his eyes flicker in recognition. I watched as he studied the atrocious scene but also noticed the familiar mop of black messy hair from the body sandwiched between the two brutes. "How dare they!" Jason growled whilst a storm brewed in the background.

"They shouldn't have touched him - we will make them feel pain they never even thought possible." I threatened as my eyes aligned with ThunderBolt in a rare moment of agreement ; Percy needs to know of our feelings. Even if I have to share the raven I would do it, only with us by his side will he ever be completely safe.

"Um guys, you're powers are gonna wreck the house!" Dakota shouted loudly trying to be heard over the cackling thunder and howling ghouls. A quick glance around showed all our friends suited up and in defensive positions, even Leo with his hammer at the ready. Immediately we regained control of our powers - never would we hurt the people we loved. "S-sorry." I panted.

"S'alright," Hazel said gently, "The boy, does he mean something to you, something to both of you?" I looked back to Jason as he nodded his head.

"He does, he just doesn't know it." answered Jas'.

"Well it sounds to me like you have somewhere more important than here to be." Piper smiled as she took mine and Jason's hand. "Go get him..." she whispered quietly so that only the two of us could here. We didn't need telling twice. Like lightning the two of us raced back into the party and through the dancing crowd and out onto the streets. Percy's address was imprinted permanently into our brains so all we could do was pray that the boy of our dreams was okay. But then again, after that, who would be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for turning this into a multiple chapter story! I think I'm just going to do one more chapter to finish this mini-story and then take some time to write this into a mini-series. Well, only if people want it. (There are other requests on other sites I need to get to...) Peace x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and the ending is fairly open. I'm going to write some other things for a bit but then I might come back for perhaps a sequel but this is definitely the ending for this mini-story at least.

I have no idea how long it has been since I collapsed. Everything was too much - it still is. I've only just managed to surface from the flashes that had consumed me up until now. Waking up on the tiled bathroom floor had been a bit of a surprise but at least the cool touch relived my skin from the frenzy I had worked myself into. "Thank the gods Annie is at a friend's place tonight." I mumble to myself as I try to find my way into the living room. The last thing I need is her asking me questions. Several minutes later and I had managed to pull myself up onto the soft blue sofa. I couldn't help but be annoyed at how weak I was ; too weak to even stand just because of an act that lasted barely minutes. But the memories it brought back... That was what I couldn't handle.

"Hello? Percy? Percy!" My ears pricked up at the sound of someone calling me outside the apartment. Swallowing my imaginary pain I gathered myself enough so that I could open up the door and give a fake smile. "Wait, Jason...Nico? Wah-I mean what are you guys doing here?" Any ideas of hiding my emotions completely vanished as I saw the looks on their faces. Not pity - no, I don't want anyone's pity. But looks of anger, concern and even, was that lov- no, it can't be. Just the slightest notion that it could be love sent shivers throughout me. "I thought I didn't have a type." I mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Asked Nico, concern now the primary emotion. I shook my head as a form of reply and felt myself be pulled gently onto the sofa. I wasn't even aware that we had walked that far into the apartment but before I knew it, two sets of strong arms were winding around my waist in a possessive manner. Soothing whispers calmed me as hot lips nibbled my ear. Another pair of moist wet lips pressed into my exposed collarbone but this was nothing like the rough, demanding, non-consensual stuff I was used to. In fact it reminded me of just how intimate and special these moments were supposed to be. A symbol of the trust between lovers but we aren't lovers, are we? "Mmhmha," I can't help but moan as I push off the warm bodies and lose the delicious touches, "Wha-what is this?"

"Oh Percy..." they chorus as both lean back to look me directly in the eyes only occasionally flickering down to glance at my lips. The very notion that they want to kiss me and touch me again sends blood to my cheeks and other hopefully less obvious places. "Our beautiful oblivious siren, why did you never notice our longing stares?"

"Uhhm, I...uh" I don't really know what to say. It feels as if I have finally uncovered the missing puzzle piece and now I need some time to take it all in. "All the times that you two helped me, offered to work with me, waited after class for me was because you actually liked me like you know, like like me?" The looks they gave made me feel as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes Percy we lo-" Nico blushed nearly as red as Rachel's hair after he cut himself off mid-sentence.

"No, it's okay, I think we should say it." Jason seemed to encourage. I glanced back and forth between the two as anticipation consumed me. Only an idiot wouldn't know what they wanted to say but I could still hardly believe that they were talking about me. Percy Jackson, the guy who could hardly fight off a drunken obese pig each night when his mother had still been at work. At least that had stopped now - his mum had divorced and moved on but then again Percy still found himself in those kind of situations. The incident today certainly wasn't the first of it's kind. Back then he'd at least had Luke to save him but even that relationship had had its own problems. I must've been in my own world for a little too long because Jason suddenly pulled my into his lap and Nico was knelt on the floor in between my open legs giving me one of those intense stares that just seems to read your soul. "Percy, I need to know if you are alright with this, with the both of us. 'Cause I can see fear in your eyes and I need to know if it is for us." It did take me a few moments to register the full meaning of that sentence but when I did I could feel my eyes widen drastically. "N-no!" I interjected obviously surprising the other two with my eagerness as the three of us nearly toppled of the couch. 

"Perce..?" Jason questioned cautiously.

"Yeah, sorry, it's definitely not fear of you two. I could never be afraid of you. It's just that there are so many things I want to say and I have no idea how to say any of them. I can't-I can't think."

"Then don't," Nico whispered as he leaned impossibly closer, "just feel." My heart thumped vigorously like it was trying to convey my true feelings just by the rhythm of its beat. I knew that wouldn't work - it was up to me. I took a deep breath and decided to let it all out. Words left my mouth like there was a crack in the damn and I knew I had to tell them everything. "To be honest I never really thought I could work in a relationship of three. Heck, I didn't even picture me with either of you in a two people relationship. But now that you've shown me this possibility I can't help but think that maybe this is what I always wanted. I'm scared, yeah, but I think that's because I've never really known what a relationship is supposed to feel like. They don't teach that at school. I was afraid that all of my past interactions were the only thing I could expect. That things like love didn't truly exist. But I-I think that I could love you, both of you." Nico and Jason shared a small smile.

"We love you too." reassured Jason.

"But we also know that this is new for you and we're okay with that, we can take things slow." Nico added. I felt relief flood my system. They do want more than just my body. Of course Nico and Jason would always want me for more than that but after all my past experiences it's been a dark thought looming at the back of my mind. "So...you don't mind just holding me?" I asked still slightly uncertain that their emotions could be true.

"Of course we'll hold you." And they did. It was the nicest thing I'd ever felt. I was sat on Jason's lap with his arms keeping me in place. Nico was still in the same place except he was snuggled closer embracing me. I couldn't help but think of all those famous superheroes out there saving lives, Thunder Bolt, Lightning Thief, Beauty Queen, Ghost King and so many more but right now I was safe. I was safe because I was in between Jason and Nico. I was safe because right now I was in between my heroes. And they were all the saviours I needed.


End file.
